Special: A To Heart fanfic
by Richard Beaubien
Summary: Akari helps Multi collect some more data on human behavior..


To Heart - Special  
  
A short fic by Richard Beaubien  
  
To Heart, Multi, Akari and other characters from the series is property  
of AQUAPLUS, Leaf, and KSS. All rights are reserved and none are intended  
to be infringed upon by the author of this fanfic.   
  
******  
  
It was a cool and crisp afternoon day, the sun shining through the  
midday clouds yet providing no warmth. Akari shivered as she ran through  
the mostly empty halls of the school, the chill of the day seeping into  
the school. She had a few more errands to run for her after-school club  
before she could meet up with Hiroyuki and Shiho, the planning to get   
a glass of hot chocolate. Just the thought of the warm drink helped her pick   
up the pace, running down the hallway and ignoring one of the schools rules.   
She she figured she could get away with it though, since it was for a good   
cause. with the hallways being empty she wouldn't run into anyone.   
  
Or so she thought before she heard a cry of "Uryaa!" as she  
turned the corner, Multi running towards her, broom in hand. The two  
girls crashed into each other, both falling to the ground hard. "Owie,"  
Akari cried on the ground, her body feeling quite sore from the impact.   
  
"I'm sorry, Akari-san," Multi apologized in a concerned voice as she  
quickly got to her feet. "I should have been watching where I was going."  
  
"It's okay. I shouldn't have been running through the hallway myself."  
  
"But I still should have been more carefull," Multi insisted as she   
offered to help Akari up, "It's just I get so involved in cleaning and... "  
  
Akari smiled as she pulled herself up with Multi's help, bowing in  
thanks while straightening her school uniform out. Multi continued to  
look at her with a worried look, however. "Are you sure your okay,  
Akari-san?" she asked again, the look of concern apparent on her face.   
  
A giggle escaped Akari's lips as she looked at Multi, her emotions once  
again so easy to read. But than was what made Multi so special in the  
end, Akari thought, the fact that she feels just like a human. "Don't  
worry," she reassured Multi one more time, "I'm okay. Are you all right  
though?"  
  
"I'm a robot maid so I should be okay," Multi replied with  
enthusiasm, though Akari thought something was missing from her voice.  
It was as if something was absent from Multi's usually energetic attitude.   
  
"Are you sure there isn't something troubling you?" Akari asked,  
looking closely at Multi's expression as she finished the question. Multi's  
smile quickly disappeared to a worried look as she looked down at the ground.   
  
"Well it's just . . . just," she stuttered as she idly pushed the  
broom around, "I just need some help collecting some data on something I  
saw, something I saw some humans do."  
  
"Oh," Akari said. Multi was still gathering data for Kurusagawa  
electronics even though she was on an indefinite testing period. "I can  
help you Multi!"  
  
"No, that's okay! Akari-san and Hiroyuki-san have helped me out  
enough as it is," Multi exclaimed, "I need to start doing things on my  
own, as a Robot maid!"  
  
"But we're friends Multi, and friends are supposed to help other friends  
out"  
  
"I guess," Multi admitted as she stopped pushing the broom around,  
"It's just you've done so much for me and..."  
  
Akari didn't let Multi finish her statement, though. "You've done  
plenty for us Multi!" she insisted, "You clean the school for us! You get  
lunch for your class mates! You do lots of work around here!"  
  
Multi paused for a second as she looked up at Akari, who was smiling  
warmly at her. "Well if you want to help me as a friend than I can't say  
no Akari-san!"  
  
"That's the spirit. Now what do you need help with Multi?"  
  
Multi leaned closer before she answered the question, "I need  
help with kissing."   
  
Akari blinked at Multi's innocent statement, and opened her mouth to  
reply but found it suddenly covered by Multi's lips. Frozen in panic for the  
first few seconds of contact, she looked down towards Multi and looked  
deeply into her eyes. They were still open, full of the warmth and  
brightness of friendship they usually showed. As Akari looked at them  
she found her panic fading slowly, being replaced with a feeling of  
comfort and peace. Relaxing, she slowly placed her arms around Multi,   
subconsciously holding her closer.   
  
After what seemed like an eternity the kiss ended, Multi broke  
away from the embrace. "Thank you very much for your help, Akari-san," she  
said as she bowed to her, "Though I don't understand the data I collected  
..."  
  
Akari didn't reply for a few seconds, trying to sort out her own  
feelings. Why did she feel that way? Why did she embrace Multi? All those  
thoughts ran through her head as Akari looked at the girl in front of  
her. "It's... It's," She slowly started, "It's hard to describe stuff  
like that. It's more of a feeling that's hard to put into words."  
  
"I see," Multi shouted in excitement, "That makes things so much easier to  
understand!"  
  
"And," Akari started to ask nervously, "And what did you feel from  
that kiss?"  
  
"Well like you said I can't really put it into words what I felt. But  
I did feel like I was special, that I was cared for in some way."  
  
"Really...?"  
  
Multi just nodded as she picked up her broom, "Anyway, thanks for the  
help, Akari-san! I've got to finish cleaning up the gym today." With  
that she dashed down the hallway, crying out "Soryaa" as she went along.   
  
Akari stood there for a few minutes before she started to walk through   
the halls herself, a smile slowly replacing the confused look on her  
face. "So she felt like she was special. Funny, because that was the way  
I felt too."   
  
****  
  
  



End file.
